Drabble promts 1 to 100
by Marcelle Hvidsteen
Summary: 100 promts, 100 words, 100 stories about Raven and Garfield/Beast Boy
1. 1 to 10

**Understand:**

My heart will not give you up. Don't you get that? I won't let you go. I breath so I can watch you, eat so I can hear your voice, drink so I can touch you. So just get that through your thick skull. Scream if you must, Rae. Yell and call me an idiot. But do not think I won't chase you. That if you, out of anger, walk out the door I won't run after you. Even if you act like a fool, do not think I don't want you. Don't think I will ever let you go.

**Aquifer: **

_She saw the shovel as it dug into the earth and removed it. The hole grew, removing more dirt and dust and then finally mud. Small pools of water formed on the bottom, but the diggers continued. Raven felt her heart beat faster and faster and panic was building up in her body. She tried to pull away from the arms holding her. The only comfort was that she would drown before they could bury her alive._ Raven woke up with a silent scream on her lips. The nightmare was getting worse. She understood the action, but not the location.

**Hello: **

He looked down at the goddess sleeping next to him. Garfield had no idea how it happened, really. In a sense it had been building up for a while, and it was like things changed overnight. He didn't get how someone like her would want him, and he suddenly felt a very common wish. He wanted to be clever for her. His animal side, his human side wanted to prove to Raven that she had been wise to choose him. She stirred. This was it. Now was his chance to say something smart. Something that would really impress her.

"Hello."

**Pride:**

He knew people talked about her. That they pointed and whispered, ignorant that the empath could feel their emotions. He knew that was why she preferred standing in the corner, quietly sipping her drink. Not talking to anyone. His lips were tingeling from hours earlier. His entier body burning from her kiss, her voice, her touch. Her low whisper. Confessing something that must have cost her the world. She liked him. He grabbed her protesting hand and pulled her out. Not caring about the whispers. He stuck out his chest before holding her tight and slowly moving with the music.

**Medicin: **

"Oh grow up and just take it, Gar."

"But it smells weird."

Raven rolled her eyes and kept holding the spoon in front of the closed mouth.

"It will help. Take it."

Her irritation becoming more apparent. But the green man just moved his head and kept his mouth firmly locked.

"Fine."

Raven placed the spoon on the table and got to her feet.

"Be sick. See if I care."

She turned to leave.

"Raaaaaaaaaey."

She turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

Her voice cold.

"Please stay."

He coughed and despite still being upset Raven melted a little.

"You help."

**Travel:**

All he needed was to look into her eyes and he could be anywhere. He could be on the moon, in the depths of the ocean, climbing the tallest mountains, running across the planes. As a titan he had seen the world, and the world was in her eyes. He could be anywhere, everywhere. By holding her hand he could fly and he didn't even have to morph to do it. By touching her skin he could go wherever he wanted. She was all that was needed.

All she needed was to look into his eyes and she was home.

**Technology: **

"I want to be a robot."

"Why?"

"I mean just look at all the cool things Vic can do."

Raven sighs.

"There are things you can do that he can't too. Like morph. No machine can make a person actually morph."

"Not yet anyway. And I bet they don't have to be green to do it either."

"What's wrong with being green, Garfield?"

"Easy. You don't have to be green."

"I much prefer green over grey. Green is nature. Green is natural. Grey is not natural."

"I like grey. You look like a robot."

"And how is that a compliment?"

**Smile:**

Oh how he loved it. How he longed for it. How he would lie at night thinking of new ways to see it. It was the only thing he wanted at times, when he was depressed or worried. Videogames worked wonders when he was agitated, working out when he needed to let off some steam, but for anything else it was the only remedy. How could she, as an empath, not realise what she could do to him? She looked over and for a moment she would flash him his reward. For a moment everything was right in the world.

**Music: **

Every time after a battle Garfield would go into his room and play music as loud as the system would let him. The sound would make everything vibrate and for a few moments he could forget what had happened. What he had done. What he had experienced. It was a form of release that he couldn't compare to anything.

"Turn down the music. Now."

Raven screamed through the door. Garfield opened the door and the sound hit her like a wall.

"Can't I have just five minutes?"

Raven threw the headphones at him.

"We need to unwind too you know."

**Inspiration: **

It was a secret, the book. Raven didn't tell anyone. Not even Starfire or Robin. She would sit in the common room, behind a book as usual, and without anyone knowing she would write down the story. Her story. Their story. It wasn't an autobiography, it wasn't a story about the heros Teen Titans. It was more a story inspired by the small moments. The arguing, the laughter, the fighting and making up. Her friends. She was almost done when Beast Boy fell down on the couch next to her and read over her shoulder,

"Hey, I'm not a crybaby."


	2. 11 to 20

**Hours:**

He looked at the clock, though trying desperately to hide it. So they didn't find out that he was counting the minutes she had been gone. Date. He wanted to spit out the word like foul thing. Who was this guy anyway? What kind of person would keep her, a titan, so long from the tower? What if something had happened and they needed her? He looked at the clock again. How could she be so long away from the tower? Didn't she think about what this time away was doing to him? Another 60 minutes passed. Where was she?

**Friends:**

"Just friends?"

"Just friends."

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head.

"And there is nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"Nope. Just friends."

"But, Rae."

"Just friends, Garfield."

He sighed when she used that name. It ment the case was closed. It wasn't that friends was so bad, he liked it. He liked being with her. But he wanted more.

"But what if I..."

"Don't push it."

He sighed.

"I should be glad you want to be friends at least."

He turned to walk away.

"I'm not saying never. It's just for now. Just friends."

"Just friend."

**Heart:**

It was her secret. Her tiny secret that she would never tell anyone. Not because she was afraid that people would make fun of her, though it was a concern. If she told people, told him, things would change. He didn't want it, but the dynamic of the group would make him either reject her or pretend he felt the same way. That he wanted it, and she didn't want that. It was hers to give, and she would not give it knowing it would only pain him. That would defeat the purpose. It was a gift, her little secret.

**Spring:**

It came every year at this time. He could feel his body change. His puls racing, the long looks after the purple haired girl, his body itching and shaking. His brain waking up from its slumber, planing, plotting, rejecting. It had to be perfect. That was what he thought every year, and every year he had failed. But not this time. Not now. The snow started to melt and everywhere he was reminded of the time of year. Of what was to come. Okay, it was time. Now, or never. He would not fail. He would not fail.

"Water fight."

**Storm:**

"Rae, wait."

"I told you. I'm not interested."

Raven looked up at the sky. The rain was getting heavier and in the background thunder made the air shake. She created an umbrella, but knew they shouldn't be walking about like this. She walked over to a shack and entered. Quickly followed by Garfield.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say."

The shack shook.

"You are going to lie and say you love me. Not interested."

It shook again. Garfield pulled Raven close.

"I'm not going to lie. I love you."

The ground shook. Then thunder. Garfield kissed Raven.

**Gold:**

All that glitters is not gold. Raven knew that saying. She knew that things could suprise you. Trick you. Make you think it was something better than what it really was. That there were a lot of substitutes for the precious metal for all the people who couldn't afford it, but wanted to pretend they did. She also knew that the man giving her the gift wasn't rich. He wasn't wealthy and therefore she should not just assume anything. At the same time she knew, without any doubt, that the gift he was offering was made from the real thing.

**Coffee:**

She looked over his shoulder and down at his cup. The black substance that stuck to the cup like it would his insides made her a little sick to her stomach. She couldn't get how he managed to drink it. Thick mudlike water that would do nothing but give a short burst of energy, which you would get just as well from sleeping. Better quality too.

"I don't tease you about the tea," the man mumbled. Like he knew her thoughts.

"What are you talking about? You tease me constantly about my tea."

He just took a sip and left.

**Innocence:**

He was a superhero. It was his job to save the people who hadn't done anything wrong. Who was caught in a mess by the work of others. Who hadn't asked for it, nor wanted it. He was a superhero, it was his job... and he failed. As he looked at her giving in to her father. She hadn't done anything wrong. She hadn't asked to be what she was, she hadn't even asked to be born. He was a superhero, it was his job to save her. To save her because she couldn't save herself. It was his job.

**Past:**

When he woke up with a scream on his lips she was there. Just standing with two tea cups and ready to listen if he needed it. It was one of the things the five of them shared. The ghosts. Not the same ghosts, hers were very different from his, but they all had them. More than enough of them. More than was fair, but then again life isn't fair. He took the cup as she sat down. Life wasn't fair, the ghost weren't fair, at the same time... Having ghosts and not having her, that would really be unfair.

**Touch:**

She was laying next to him. On her stomach with her hand just inches from him. She was sleeping deeply, or so he guessed. Moonlight made her skin light up, reflecting the soft texture. The tiny hairs covering her body. He wondered how it would be to feel them under his fingers. To sense her heat, to trace a finger or hand down her back. His lips against hers. His lips against her skin. Her nails against his when he was itching. Didn't he often scratch pretending it was her doing it? Wouldn't that be the very essence of heaven?


End file.
